


Из плоти и крови

by Walter_K



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: У каждого есть демоны. У Сэма — из плоти и крови
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Kudos: 3





	Из плоти и крови

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено серией аушных артов [fool-of-arts](https://fool-of-arts.tumblr.com/), в частности [этим](https://twitter.com/FoolOfArts/status/1135857518586949632)

Сэм тянет его за хвост на себя — и Рейф выгибается, вынужденно приподнимая зад и злобно шипя. Основание тугого хвоста гладкое и твердое, похожее на ощупь на ядовитую змею, норовящую выскользнуть из руки. Сэм позволяет ей — наблюдает, как хвост кольцом обвивается вокруг кулака, пока в ладони не остается только кисточка.

— Бесишь.

Сэм готов делать это вечно: бесить Рейфа такими мелочами, вырывая из него рычание, наблюдая, как загораются ярче прежнего желтым глаза, как он непроизвольно дергает верхней губой, обнажая клыки от недовольства.

Рэйф потирается промежностью о его бедро повыше колена, и Сэм снова сжимает его хвост у основания, дергая чуть вверх — а потом по проскальзывает двумя пальцами в тугую задницу. Липкая естественная смазка разве что по руке не течет, Рэйф резко, жадно подается на пальцы — и Сэм не может не рассмеяться беззвучно:

— Уверен? — Слыша в ответ только рычание, чувствуя на своей шее тепло рта Рейфа и острые края клыков, которые могут порвать ему глотку в считанные секунды, Сэм с силой проталкивает пальцы до упора и принимается резко двигать ими, выдавливая из Рейфа рваные стоны вперемешку с шипением и животным рычанием.

Рейф неприятно упирается рогами ему в челюсть. Еще один легкий способ покалечиться, трахаясь с демоном-инкубом — выколоть себе глаз острым рогом или напороться на него подбородком насквозь. Неоправданный риск всегда был неотъемлемой частью его жизни, так что когда Сэм чувствует на своем возбужденном до боли члене когтистую тонкую руку, он только дергает бедрами навстречу.

— Блядь, Сэм, еще, — злится Рейф, сжимая его член в прохладной руке, и смотрит на него этим взглядом, так хорошо знакомым — темным, сонным из-под лениво прикрытых век, под которыми горит все его похотливое пламя. Хвост хлещет Сэма по бедру, и это скорее приятно, чем больно. Он добавляет еще палец, но это явно не то, чего хочет Рейф. Скользнув ладонью по изгибу его стройной спины, под влажной кожей которой красиво напрягаются и перекатываются мышцы, он сжимает пальцами крепкую задницу, подхватывает хвост у основания и снова тянет на себя — а потом вытаскивает из Рейфа пальцы и прижимает его к своим бедрам. Рука Рейфа соскальзывает и обхватывает сразу оба члена, сжимая до боли. Рейф едва касается самым кончиком острого когтя темной головки члена Сэма — Сэм вздрагивает, невольно выпуская каплю смазки, — и смеется ему прямо в рот, мажа длинным языком по щеке.

Сэм обхватывает этот язык губами, забирает в рот и сосет, словно член — и когда Рейф раскрывает клыкастую пасть шире, Сэм резко дергает его за задницу, сразу насаживая по липкой смазке по самые яйца, и начинает быстро двигаться.

— Еще.

Сэм замедляется на какое-то мгновение, кружа кончиком пальца по краям влажного входа, а потом, прижав два пальца к своему члену, вводит их. Рейф взвивается и стонет, и Сэм, немного согнув пальцы и другой рукой продолжая крепко держать за основание хвоста, дергает на себя, растягивая вход так, что член уже почти не соприкасается с пальцами. Рэйф трахает его языком, проскальзывая в горло, и если бы Сэм не имел большого опыта глубокого минета, то сейчас точно сработал бы рефлекс. Когда Рейф близок к оргазму, Сэму кажется, что от его рогов начинает исходить какое-то странное пощелкивание, словно статическое электричество — а может быть, просто у него самого уже шумит в ушах.

Рейф кончает себе на живот, и, чувствуя, как он сокращается вокруг пальцев и члена, Сэму остается совсем немного.

Рейф тут же сползает с него, быстро просовывает в себя пальцы, сохраняя растянутость, откидывается на спину, разведя ноги пошире, и лениво играется с вытекающей спермой, размазывая ее по входу.

Сэм может наблюдать за этими играми вечно — в конце концов, ему не нужно много времени, чтобы после вылизывания Рейфа снова насадить его на себя.

Сэм улыбается ему, глядя, как кончик хвоста нетерпеливо бьет по простыни. Сэм хочет его в себе.

У каждого есть демоны.

У Сэма — из плоти и крови.


End file.
